


Just leave me alone!

by slaughterme



Series: Depression [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Other, Schizophrenia, Teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterme/pseuds/slaughterme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is sick of life.<br/>Sick of the man in her head.<br/>Sick of being left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just leave me alone!

“Fuck you,” The girl spits.

There was no one else home to hear the girl but that didn’t matter. She just needed to get it out. She just needs to relax. She just needs to think about something el-

Her fist slams into the wall hard. A sickening crack as it connects with the brick wall. She knew it was bad to do, she had done it six times now and every time it hurts for weeks but she still does it. The punching bag had been put away after her younger brother stopped playing with it but she used it daily. No one cares though. Girls aren’t meant to be this angry.

She should be wearing skirts and tight shirts, staying out late with her friends or at least hanging out with them out of school. She had two of her ‘friends’ over last week and that was it. They slept, watched movies, talked and left. Simple, easy and normal but no it felt weird, unknown, not right, well she only felt like that when they left. They both annoy her.

“Don’t ignore me now!” She mumbles in a sarcastic sweet voice to her bleeding hand.

The wall didn’t do it she did with a razor. Three light lines on the tops of her wrist. They bled a bit, nothing too bad; they sting but she doesn’t notice, doesn’t care.

Amada was annoying. “I’m dyslexic! I have trouble learning! THEN WHY DON’T YOU FUCKING SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS? REPATITION HELPS YOU LEARN WHEN YOU’VE GOT LEARNING PROBLEMS YOU STUPID BITCH!” The girl screams, kicking the wall.

Amada said she has learning problems and that’s why she is dumb. Not the fact she never pays attention in class. Not the fact she doesn’t try. Not the fact she doesn’t study. Nope. She thinkss it isn’t her fault she is dumb. Yes it is, maybe she should try learning.

Beep. Beep.

Facebook message. Quickly she skims through the text before sending it to who the dude wants it sent to. Closing facebook the girl stands from her bed walking back over to the wall now bare as the closet was moved from her room. She’s getting her room re done.   
“Ugh no idea what the answer is! Let’s fuck around in class, get no work done and laugh at shitty grades! Let’s argue with teachers and not give them our phones when they ask for it after we’ve taken them out six times in the lesson!” The girs hisses, copying one of the males from her Maths class, and English class fucking dick ruining it for her.

“AHAHAHAHAHAH! Are we friends Amy? Are we friends? Why do you hate me?” She copies another male. Fucking popular dicks.

“I mess everything up, oh no! Oh well let’s FUCK AROUND THE REST OF THE LESSON!” She spits.

“Boys are pretty. Boys are hot. Don’t ignore me now okay! Oh hang on let’s ignore you! You’re trying to talk to me? BIG WHOOP LET ME TURN AWAY AND WALK OFF WIT MY FRIENDS WITHOUT TALKING TO YOU!” She screams out, smashing her head hard against the wall.

“You know you, should just kick the shit out of all of them,” He smirks.

“FUCK OFF! YOU’RE NOT REAL!” she cries out, falling to a heap on the floor.  
“I’m real to you though. Y’know you’re pretty fucking stupid. Just kill yourself; I could even help you with it!” He nods excitedly.

“I’ve talked to people they say at least someone likes me and that I should hold on and just ignore you,” she bites out.

“ Aw, little baby all fucking helpless. Sure someone may care but she doesn’t. Give up she doesn’t even like you anymore. She has new friends and a better life. She looks happier without you,” He coos reaching for her arm.

Before he can touch her though, she was slapping the hand away. “I’m going to bed,” the girl mumbled dragging herself up and across the room into her bed.

“I’m always going to be here. In your thoughts and nightmares. You can’t get rid of me. I’m always going to point out your fuck ups and make fun of you, it’s what I do you fucking stupid shit.” He growls.

“She doesn’t care about you, why would she? I mean she has new friends who she hangs out with out of school unlike you, you stupid fuck. You just sit in your room and listen to music. Pathetic really.” He smirks.

“FUCK OFF!” her nails dig in hard on her arms from where she had folded them, clutching herself from trying to curl in.

Letting out a sob she grabs her MP3 and plugs it in. “World so cold” by “three days grace” fills her ears from the plugs, willing her to sleep. Trying to convince her to ignore him. To drown out all those bad thoughts. 

She doesn’t sleep. She can’t. She just lays there and thinks.


End file.
